New Beginning
by Slytherinsalltheway
Summary: Harry flees England after the war and moves to Forks, Washington. This is my first Crossover. HP/JWC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine

Chapter 1

Harry Potter was standing in front of Forks High School. Harry had fled the Wizarding World after the war. No one from the Order, besides Harry, survived the final battle. He couldn't stay where he was constantly reminded of what he had lost. He decided on Forks, Washington because he knew there were no wizards in the area. He didn't want to be recognized he wanted to be 'just Harry'.

Harry walked to the office.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter. The new student." He said to the women behind the desk.

"Ah, hello. I'm Ms. Cooke. This is your schedule and this is a form that needs to be handed in at the end of the day with your teachers signatures." She said handing him the papers.

"Thank you." He said and smiled a little.

As he walked out of the office he looked at his schedule.

U.S History

English

Music

Lunch

Biology

Art

Gym

He looked at the map he grabbed and made his way to the classroom. When he walked into the classroom he handed the teacher the note and looked around. Everyone was staring at him and it unnerved him. He took back the sheet and sat down in the back away from everyone. He was looking at the front bored. That is until he walked in. Tall, honey colored hair, topaz eyes, and slightly short curly hair. Harry continued to stare at the boy through the entire class.

'_Who is that?' _Harry thought. _'He's gorgeous. I wonder is he's even gay. Probably not.' _He thought sadly.

Once the bell rang and Harry was in the hall someone stopped him.

"You're Harry right?" The girl asked.

"Yes. You are?"

"Oh, I'm Jessica Stanley."

"Harry Potter."

"You want to sit is me at lunch?" Jessica asked bluntly.

"Uh…sure." Harry really didn't want to but he was too polite to say.

"Great. See you then."

Once she was gone Harry groaned. _'What did I get myself into?'_ He thought.

"Why did you agree to sit with her?" Someone asked from behind him. Harry jumped three feet into the air.

"Merlin! Don't do that." Harry said turning around with a hand over his heart.

"Sorry." He said smirking. Harry just stared his throat was suddenly dry.

"I'm Jasper. Jasper Hale." He said nodding his head.

"Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you. Now why did you agree to sit with her? She gossips about everyone."

Harry groaned. "I don't know. I had a feeling she wouldn't leave me alone is I said no."

"That's true, but how she's never going to leave you alone because you said yes." Jasper said. The warning bell chose to go off then.

"Shit," Harry swore. "I've got to go to English, do you know where that is?" Harry asked.

"I have to go that way, I'll show you." Jasper said and started walking with Harry.

'_Why am I talking with this human? And why doesn't he smell like normal humans?' _Jasper thought. The kids were staring at them as they were walking to class.

"Why's everyone staring?" Harry asked sending glares towards people.

"Ah…that's my fault. I don't usually talk to people other than my family."

"Oh, how many siblings do you have?"

"Two brothers and two sisters."

"That's nice, I wish I had siblings." Harry said wistfully.

Jasper just nodded, he didn't know what to say.

"Well, that's your class. Have fun." Jasper said then turned away before Harry could say anything.

'_Stop staring at his arse, Potter.'_ Harry thought to himself.

The rest of his classes went by slowly.

During lunch Harry was grabbed by Jessica and dragged to her table. Harry saw Jasper and saw that he had an amused expression on his face. Harry lightly scowled at him, which caused Jasper to smirk a little wider.

"Harry, this is Bella, Mike, Angela and Nick." Jessica said pointed to everyone. "Everyone this is Harry."

"Hi." Harry said awkwardly.

He sat down in-between Jessica and Bella sadly. Harry looked over to Jasper's table.

"Is that Jasper's siblings?" Harry asked.

"I see you know Jasper already. He's never really talked to anyone. Anyways, yes. The other blonde is Rosalie Hale. The bulky one is Emmett Cullen and his brother is Edward Cullen. The girl with black hair is Alice Cullen and of course you know Jasper Hale. Don't get your hopes up though. They're all together, like dating. Carlisle and Esme Cullen adopted them. Carlisle is a doctor and Esme designs houses." Bella said.

"That was nice of her."

"Yea. Alice and Edward are together and Rosalie and Emmett are together. Jasper's alone but he never talks to anyone so it's pointless really." Jessica said before going back to talking to Mike.

"How do you know if he's single?" Harry asked.

"Well we've never seen anyone with him and he's always alone." Jessica said confused.

"For all you know he could have a girlfriend that doesn't go to his school." Harry said coldly. Jasper had been nice to him and he didn't like gossips.

"Oh. I didn't think about that." Jessica said quietly.

"Obviously." Harry sneered. Thankfully the bell rang after five minutes and Harry went to Biology.

ooOOooOOoo

"Have you guys talked to the new kid yet?" Jasper asked during lunch.

"No. Why would we talk to the human?" Rosalie said.

"He doesn't smell like a normal human."

"What do you mean 'doesn't smell like a normal human'?" Edward asked.

"I didn't feel the blood lust."

"That's odd. I wonder why." Emmett said.

"Hey, they're talking about us." Rosalie said nodding her head towards Harry.

"Are those Jasper's siblings?" They heard Harry ask.

"I see you know Jasper already. He's never really talked to anyone. Anyways, yes. The other blonde is Rosalie Hale. The bulky one is Emmett Cullen and his brother is Edward Cullen. The girl with black hair is Alice Cullen and of course you know Jasper Hale. Don't get your hopes up though. They're all together, like dating. Carlisle and Esme Cullen adopted them. Carlisle is a doctor and Esme designs houses." Bella said.

'_Why is he asking about them? They're nothing special. I should know, I went out with Jasper last year.' _Bella thought.

Edwards growled lowly at that.

"That was nice of her."

"Yea. Alice and Edward are together and Rosalie and Emmett are together. Jasper's alone but he never talks to anyone so it's pointless really." Jessica said.

Jasper's family sneered at that.

"How do you know if he's single?" Harry asked.

'_Is everyone as gossipy as this group?'_

"Well we've never seen anyone with him and he's always alone." Jessica said

They're sneers turned into smirks.

"For all you know he could have a girlfriend that doesn't go to his school." Harry said coldly.

"Oh. I didn't think about that." Jessica said quietly.

'_Why is he so bothered about it? I didn't do anything.'_

"Obviously." Harry sneered.

"Looks like you caught the eyes of someone." Emmett teased.

"Oh shut up." Jasper said rolling his eyes.

'_He is cute.'_ Jasper thought. Edward chuckled. Jasper could of smacked himself he forgot his brother could hear thoughts.

"Say nothing." Jasper said as a warning.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Edward said putting his hands up in surrender.

Alice's eyes glazed over and her family knew what it meant. Vision. She came out of the vision a minute later and smiled. Edward looked at the memory also.

"Before you ask I'll do it." Edward said and kissed her cheek.

"Yay!" Alice squealed.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing."

Jasper knew it was a lie. He could feel that Edward was smug and Alice was beyond happy.

"I know you're up to something." Jasper said. Alice just hummed. Before Jasper could say anything else the bell rang. They threw out their food and made their way to class.

ooOOooOOoo

Harry walked into the Biology class and saw the only place available was next to Jasper's brother, Edward. Harry took back the paper from the teacher and went over.

"Hi." Harry said shyly.

'_Are all of Jasper's family this gorgeous?'_ Harry thought.

Edward smirked. "I'm Edward Cullen."

"Harry Potter."

Edward realized what his brother meant by not smelling like a normal human. He had a sweet scent. Everything went fine until Bella walked in, Edward's Singer. Harry noticed he tensed up when Bella walked in.

'_Are they Vampires? Jasper and Edward seem kind of cold and they all have topaz eyes. If they are it seems that Bella's Edwards singer. Good thing I brought some blood pops.'_ Harry thought. Edward's eyes would of bugged out is he wasn't a vampire.

"Do you want one?" Harry asked a moment later.

"Sure." Edward said taking the pop. This time is eyes did bug out. The pop tasted like his favorite animal, mountain lion.

"How'd you—" Edward started to say but was cut off when the teacher started to talk. During class Edward tried to figure out how Harry knew.

As soon as the bell rang Edward stopped Harry in the hall.

"What are you?" Edward asked.

"Going for the direct approach I see. As for that I can't tell you. Not here." Harry said and walked off before Edward could say anything.

In art Harry sat down next to a girl with pixie black hair.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen." She said gleefully.

"Harry Potter." Harry said warmly.

Art went by quickly. When it was over Harry asked, "Do you know where the Gym is?"

"Yea, I have gym also, we can go together." Alice said and started walking with a bounce in her step.

'_Did she drink coffee or something?' _Harry thought, he's never seen someone so bouncy before.

"Are any of your siblings in the class?" Harry asked.

"Yup. Edward, Jasper, Emmett and me." Alice said. "Well, here we are. I'll see you in a few."  
Harry went to change and when he came out Alice dragged him over to the Cullens.

"Hi." Harry said shyly.

"Hey." Edward and Jasper said.

"I'm Emmett." The bulky one said.

"Harry. What are we doing today?" Harry asked.

"I think dodge ball." Jasper said.

Harry looked at everyone else in the class. Bella, Jessica and Mike were there.

"Harry! Come over here!" Bella called.

'_I want to get to know him. He's cute.'_

'_Merlin help me'_ Harry thought groaning lightly.

"No thanks! I'm happy where I am." Harry said coolly.

"Why?" Jessica asked.

Harry's eyes flashed dangerously. "Because they are nice to me and they don't gossip about people each chance they get." Harry sneered. The Cullens were smirking enjoying the sight of Jessica being knocked down a peg. Jessica and Bella remind quiet after that. Harry turned back around.

"Thanks for that. No one's ever stood up to her." Emmett said. He liked this human.

"No problem."

"Everyone line up! I'm going to split you into teams for dodge ball." The coach said when he walked in.

Harry and Alice were on the same team with Mike, Jessica and Bella sadly. Jasper, Edward and Emmett were on the other. They were going to enjoy this. As soon as the whistle blew everyone went into action. Alice was dancing around the balls flying her way. Harry was using his skill from the war dodging spells. Jessica was out first then Bella then Mike. Everyone was slowly getting out. Soon it was Harry and Alice against Edward, Jasper and Emmett.

Jasper threw a ball at Alice and she let it hit her. The vampires have a feeling that she did that on purpose. Harry was on his own. The vampires started lobbing the balls and never hitting their target. Harry smirked and he decided to use a little magic. He hit Edward a minute later. Jasper and Emmett were started to place the dodge balls in places so it would be harder for Harry to dodge. Harry adapted and never got hit. He managed to hit Emmett on the foot. Then it was Jasper and Harry. Jasper was stunned he managed to get vampires out but didn't show it. Harry was smiling.

Harry threw the ball and used a little spell for it to go faster than a normal throw and it grazed Jasper's arm. The rest of the class was stunned. No one ever managed to get the Cullens out before. The coach sent everyone to change. Harry was coming out of the changing room and was cornered by the Cullens bar Rosalie and Emmett.

"What are you?" Edward asked again.

Harry sighed. "I can't tell you here."

"Why don't you come to our place?" Alice said smiling.

"I…Why not." Harry said he knew he wouldn't get out of this.

"Great! Do you have a car?" Alice asked.

"Yea, that blue Ferrari."

"That's your car?" Jasper said.

"Um…yea." Harry said awkwardly.

"Right, well let's go. You can follow us." Edward said.

ooOOooOOoo

Harry pulled up to the front of their house.

'_It's beautiful.'_ Harry thought.

Harry followed the siblings into the house.

"We're home!" Alice said cheerfully.

"Did she drink an espresso or something?" Harry whispered to Jasper. Jasper choked on a laugh.

"No, she's always this cheerful." He said.

"Ah."  
"Hey guys. Oh, who's this?" Esme asked coming down the stairs.

"This is Harry. Harry that's our mother, Esme." Alice said walking over and giving her mother a hug.

"Hi." Harry said nodding his head.

"Hi Harry. Can I get you anything?" Esme asked kindly.

"No thank you. You have a beautiful house by the way."  
"Thank you." Esme said smiling.

'_I like him.'_ Esme thought.

As soon as everyone moved into the living room a car could be heard coming up the drive.

"Ah, that must be Carlisle." Esme said.

She was right. Carlisle came in a few minutes later, giving Esme a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello. I'm Carlisle." He said smiling at Harry.

"Harry."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Can we get on with what we were going to do?" Rosalie asked impatiently.

"What were you going to do?" Carlisle asked.

"Harry was going to tell us what he is." Edward said bluntly. He liked Harry but he didn't like knowing he wasn't a normal human.

Harry glared mildly at Edward.

He took a deep breath then said, "I'm a wizard."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine

Chapter 2

Silence meet followed statement.

"You're a what?" Emmett asked confused.

"A wizard."

"The one that can do magic tricks?" He asked.

"We can go magic." Harry said.

"Can you show us some?" Rosalie asked, getting interested now.

Harry pointed his hand at the chair Emmett was sitting on. He raised the chair into the air towards the ceiling.

"Holy shit!" Emmett swore.

"Language." Esme said.

"Put me down." Emmett said.

Once Harry put in on the ground he waited for any other questions.

"What else can you do?" Jasper asked.

"It's really what I _can't _do. I can lift things, banish things, repair things, transform things and kill things. We can stop death if we want, we can change our appearance, appear in a different place instantly." Harry said.

"Show us more." Alice said bouncing up and down again.

"If it's okay with Esme someone can break something." Harry said looking at the vampire mother.

"You can break his cup." Esme said getting a glass.

"Jasper, smash it." Harry said and Jasper threw it on the floor. Harry flicked his wrist and the glass put itself back together. He flicked his wrist again and Harry's hair changed to blonde and back. He changed the glass into a flower and back. He apparated from where he was sitting to the corner of the room. The vampires just looked on amazed.

"Like I said there is so much I can do." Harry said shrugging.

"How did you know we're vampires?" Edward asked.

"You know?" Carlisle asked immediately.

"Yea, he gave me this pop that tasted like mountain lion." Edward said.

"I have more if you want them." Harry said pulling them out and giving them to everyone.

"Yum! Bear!" Emmett said with a big grin on his face.

Everyone laughed.

"These are amazing, what are they?" Alice asked.

"Blood pops. They taste like your favorite kind of blood." Harry said. "I can get more if you like. It must be hard going to a school full of humans."

"You don't have to sweetheart." Esme said.

"No I insist." Harry said smiling at her.

"Thank you."

"So, Harry, what's the wizarding world like?" Carlisle asked.

"It's very different from this world. We closed ourselves off from this world. There was a war recently about that topic. There are these people called purebloods—they're families that haven't married a muggle, regular humans, they go so far as to marry second cousins to remain pure—thought that muggles and anyone that wasn't a pureblood were below them. I'm a half-blood, a magical father and a muggle-born witch. The wizarding world doesn't like half-breeds, like centaurs, werewolves, vampires, house-elf or goblins. Now they don't hunt down them and kill them but they aren't very tolerated." Harry said.

"What's a house-elf?" Jasper asked.

Harry smiled.

"Dobby!"

With a pop dobby appeared.

"What can I do for Mas—Vampires! Don't you harm my Master Harry Potter!" Dobby threatened.

"It's okay Dobby, they aren't going to hurt me. I was telling them about our world and they asked what a house-elf is." Harry soothed.

"Oh."

The vampires were slightly amused by the little creature.

"You can go back to what you were doing." Harry said. And with a pop Dobby was gone again.

"And that was a house-elf."

"Ah."  
"You said something about a war?" Edward said. Harry stiffened at this.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to, Harry." Carlisle said sending a look at Edward.

"It's alright. It's just a really long story that has to do with a majority of my life." Harry said sighing. Jasper felt the sadness coming from Harry and he sent calming waves towards him.

"Who did that?" Harry asked.

"What?"

"Sending calming waves towards me." Harry said.

"You felt that?" Jasper asked.

"Yes."

"Sorry that was me. I'm an empath and felt your sadness. Sorry."

"Oh, it's okay. Wait you said you're an empath?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Some vampires get special abilities. Alice and see the future, Edward can read minds and I can feel emotions."

"Read minds?" Harry blanched.

"I can't read yours for some reason." Edward said reassuring Harry.

"Oh, good." Harry sighed in relief.

"About the war…" Emmett said carefully.

"How about a deal?" Carlisle said.

"Depends." Harry said carefully.

"How about we tell you haw we turned in return for telling us about the war." Carlisle said.

"If it's okay with everyone else." Harry said. He wouldn't force them.

Everyone nodded their heads, even Rosalie.

"Okay then." Harry said smiling. By this time everyone had sat around Harry. Emmett in the recliner with Rosalie on the arm, Carlisle and Esme sat on the small table, Edward and Alice sat on the love seat and Jasper and Harry were sitting on the couch.

"How about we go first. Make you more comfortable around us." Carlisle suggested.

"Okay."

"We'll just go around in a circle. I was born during the Salem Witch trials. My father hunted down witches and told me not to go near any of them. One day I was wandering down a path behind my house and someone turned me. I'm not sure who but I was left alone to go through it all. I was in the woods after I woke up and I turned out eating a rabbit. Their blood worked so that got me thinking that animal blood would work instead of human blood. I haven't touched human blood at all. The only time I bit someone was if they were about to die and if they wanted it." Carlisle said.

"I guess I'm up." Esme said. "I was married to a man names Charles Evenson. I was pregnant at the time. When I gave birth the baby didn't last very long. I was devastated. After I got home from the hospital I tried to commit suicide. Carlisle came to me on my deathbed and changed me. I couldn't be more thankful for my children." Esme said smiling softly. Harry got up and gave her a hug.

"My turn!" Emmett said, causing everyone to chuckle. "I was born Emmett McCarty in Tennessee. I was hunting a bear, ironically, when I was mauled. I would have died if Rosalie hadn't come along and carried me all the way to Carlisle." Emmett kissed Rosalie on the cheek.

"I was born Rosalie Hale. I was to be married to Royce King, my father's boss's son. I was vain then, still am. I was the envy of my friends and women. I had the looks, money and a handsome man at my side. I was walking home one night when my fiancé and his friends attacked me. They were drunk at the time. I was left to die until Carlisle found me. I got revenge on the men. I didn't bite them though. Never touched human blood." Harry was sad at this story.

"My turn." Alice said. "I don't remember much of my human life. I was turned by an unknown vampire to get a tracker, James, away from me. I had a vision of our Coven and Edward. I've been here ever since."  
"I guess that's me." Edward said and gave a crooked smile. "I was born Edward Mason. My mother and I became sick of the Spanish influenza when I was 17. Apparently my mother asked Carlisle to change me before she died. I broke off from my family soon after I turned because I didn't want this life. But I came back and I'm not going to leave again."

"You better not." Alice said then kissed his nose.

"Looks like I'm last." Jasper said. "I was born Jasper Whitlock. I was a major in the confederate army when I was human. I was turned to help someone gain territory. I was to train the newborns to fight. I wasn't proud of what I was doing, but I didn't know where to go. A few years later I heard of Carlisle and decided to head up towards Alaska, where they were at the time. I guess Alice had a vision because they had animal blood ready for me when I got there. I still have a hard time controlling the blood lust but it's not as bad."

Harry just looked at everyone. "Thank you for telling me."

"I guess it's my turn."

Harry let out a breath.

"I was born Harry James Potter in 1980 on July 31. Before I was born there was this wizard called Tom Riddle. When he grew up he became a dark lord called Lord Voldemort. He heard a prophecy that stated he could be destroyed and didn't like it at all. The sought out the family with the prophecy child."

"It was you, wasn't it?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. On Halloween when I was a year old, Voldemort came to our house. He killed my parents. My mother begged him to spare me but it didn't work. Voldemort shot the killing curse at me but for some reason it rebounded and killed Voldemort's body. His soul fled that night. From that day on I was known as the Boy-Who-Lived. I was placed with my mother's sister and her husband. They were awful. I was cooking by the time I was five, doing chores since I was four and lived in a cupboard under the stairs until I turned eleven."

"Why eleven?" Rosalie asked.

"Rose."

"What? It's a honest question."

"It's alright. When I was eleven I got my letter for school that stated specifically the cupboard under the stairs.'"  
"How come no one noticed?" Esme asked.

"I'm not sure. I think they were written automatically. My Uncle went berserk. He always hoped he'd 'stamp the magic out of me.'"

"What does that mean?" Jasper asked, dreading the answer.

"He'd latterly stamp it out of me. He'd hit me if I didn't get chores done on time, made is Duddykins angry or sad and if I talked back. We went everywhere, we finally ended up going to a hut in the middle of the ocean because he was so afraid." Harry explained. "That night was my eleventh birthday. When it was midnight a half-giant, Hagrid came to the hut and gave me the letter. Even gave me a cake and made a pig tail sprout out of Dudley's pants." Harry chuckled at the memory. "The next day I was introduced to the wizarding world…" Harry proceeded to tell them all about his school days. The girls would be crying is they could. The boys weren't happy at all. Jasper sent soothing waves towards Harry occasionally and the teen smiled at him in thanks. Then it got to the final battle. Harry had moved closer to Jasper even though his powers weren't working on the teen anymore.

"The final battle was the worst. It was at Hogwarts. By that time I had destroyed all of the horcruxes except for Nagini, Voldemort's familiar. Everyone was dying. I had a horcrux inside me apparently. I went into the forest to kill myself. To end the war. When I died I was brought to a white room with Dumbledore there. Because Voldemort killed me himself he killed the horcrux, and I lived. Neville killed the snake eventually. The light was about to loose before I managed to kill the bastard. I went looking around for everyone, the Weasleys, Hermione, anyone. All I saw were deaths. I couldn't live in that world any longer. I didn't want the fame and it brought up too many memories. So I came here." Harry finished. Esme came over and hugged Harry. When she let go Rosalie came over. She shocked everyone by hugging him also.

"Where do you live now?" Esme asked.

"A small house near by."

"Alone? Why don't you come here?" Esme asked.

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose or anything."

"Don't worry. I've always wanted to cook for someone." Esme said. Harry chuckled.

"I will if it's alright with everyone else."  
They all nodded.

"Dobby!"

"What can I be doing, Master Harry Potter?" Dobby asked.

"Can you put my clothes and the notebooks into my trunk and bring it here?"  
"I can do that Master Harry Potter."  
"Oh, and Dobby? Just call me Harry."

"Okay, Master Harry." The elf grinned and left with a pop.

"He can use my room is he wants. It's getting late anyways and we have school tomorrow." Jasper offered.

"Thanks, Jasper." Harry smiled.

Dobby came back with his trunk. Harry ragged it up to Jasper's room and put it in the corner.

"Thank you for today." Harry said.

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow." Jasper said before leaving.

Harry got ready for bed.

'_Things couldn't be more perfect. I wonder if I'd become a vampire myself. If I get in a serious relationship with Jasper I might. I don't even know if he's gay. Grr.'_ Harry thought before sleep over came him.

ooOOooOOoo

Downstairs the vampires were talking about Harry.

"Poor Harry." Alice said sadly.

"I can't believe he went through all that." Esme said.

Jasper abruptly stood up and walked outside. Alice was about to follow until Edward stopped her.

"I'll go." He said and ran after his brother.

Edward ran out of the house and saw Jasper sitting high in a tree nearby.

"Can I come up Jazz?" Edward asked softly knowing he would hear.

"Sure." Jasper replied a minute later.

Edward climbed up the tree and sat on an opposite branch.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I guess. I think I found my mate." Jasper said.

"Are you sure? You said the same thing about Bella." Edward asked. He didn't want his brother to go through something like that again.

"I'm sure this time." Jasper said after a few long minutes.

"If it's any consolation, I think he likes you too." Edward said with a crooked smile. Jasper smirked.

"So what's bothering you?" Edward said, breaking the silence.

"It's Harry's life. It's not fair to him, he doesn't deserve that." Jasper said.

"I know." Edward said.

"I don't know how to help him."

"Just be there for him. He needs a constant in his life and I think you can be that constant." Edward said.

Jasper just nodded.

"Ready to go back?" He asked.

"Race you." Edward said.

Jasper smiled and jumped down and ran.

"You okay?" Esme asked once they came in the door.

"Yea." Jasper said and hugged his mother.

"Good. Your father and I are going hunting. Try not to break anything." Esme said then took off into the night with Carlisle.

Jasper went up to his room and saw Harry sleeping peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine

Chapter 3

"Harry, wake up." Jasper said. "It's time for school."

"No." Harry mumbled and swatted Jasper's hand.

Jasper chuckled. "Come on Harry. Get up."

"No." Harry mumbled and covered his head with the covers.

"I'll get Emmett up here to wake you up."

Harry uncovered his head and glared at Jasper. "You're evil."

Jasper just laughed.

"Why did I sign up for school?" Harry whined to himself.

"I don't know. Go get ready." Harry threw the pillow at Jasper's head.

Jasper laughed and left Harry to get ready. Downstairs his family was chuckling at Harry's dilemma. Harry came down the stairs ten minutes later.

"Finally." Emmett said and smiled at Harry. Harry stuck his tongue out at him.

"I'm driving my own car." Harry said.

"Not if you don't have the keys." Jasper said dangling the in front of Harry.

"Give them back." Harry swiped for the keys but Jasper was too fast.

"No, you've never experienced a vampire driving." Jasper said and laughed when Harry pouted.

"Fine."

Jasper and Harry went in the blue Ferrari, Edward and Alive went in the silver Volvo, and Rosalie and Emmett went in the red convertible.

Jasper revved the engine and raced out of the driveway with the others.

"Holy shit!" Harry swore. "Slow down!" Harry said hanging onto the dashboard for dear life.

Jasper laughed. "You'll get used to it."

After a while Harry started laughing. When they pulled into the parking lot everyone was staring at them.

"Why's everyone staring?" Harry asked.

"Because we were in the same car. Rumors will be flying before lunch." Jasper said.

"Don't let them bother you, Harry." Edward said from behind him.

"They're going to annoy me." Harry groaned.

The bell rang and they all parted to go to class. While Harry was walking down the hall he heard people whispering.

"Did he get adopted?"  
"I heard he was dating Jasper."  
"He's gay?"

"Why are all the cute ones taken?"

By lunch Harry was about to growl at anyone. Harry was about to go sit with the Cullens until Bella stopped him.

"I would be careful around them you know." She said.

"Why is that?" Harry asked playing dumb.

"They're dangerous." Bella whispered. Out of the corner of Harry's eye he could see the Cullens glaring.

"How would you know?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"I dated Jasper last year. Trust me, I know." Bella said.

"Oh Really?" Harry asked.

"Yea." Bella said nodding her head.

"Thanks for the warning but I tend not to listen to gossipers like you." Harry said and walked towards the Cullens.

"Did you guys tell Bella what you are?" Harry whispered once he sat down in-between Jasper and Alice.

"Uh…yea…I…uh…thought she was my mate last year." Jasper said awkwardly.

"Do you think she would tell anyone?"

"Last year I would of said no. But now I'm not sure."

"I can make it so she can't say anything, if you want." Harry offered.

"Really?" Rosalie asked.

"Yea." Harry turned around and flicked his wrist at Bella.

"Did it work?" Edward asked.

"I'll go check." Harry said and got up.

"Hey, Bella can I talk to you for a sec?" Harry asked.

"Uh sure."

They moved over away from Jessica's table and a little closer to the Cullens.

"What's up?"  
"What are the Cullens?" Harry asked blankly.

"They're va…" Bella started but couldn't finish

"What?"

"Va—" Bella growled in frustration.

"It's okay, I don't need to know." Harry said and walked back to the table.

"Thanks." Jasper said once Harry sat back down.

"No problem."

The bell rang soon after and they all went to class. Jasper and Harry had history so they walked together.

"You said you thought Bella was your mate?"

"Yea."

"So she isn't?" Harry asked shyly.

"No."

"Do you know who is?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Jasper said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Harry asked with a smile.

Jasper chuckled. "Not yet."

"Better than never." Harry said.

The rumors started to spread faster than wild fire. But neither of them seemed to care.

'_I wonder who his mate is.' _Harry thought.

'_I'll tell him about it soon. I just don't know what he's going to say._' Jasper thought. He's never been this jittery before.

ooOOooOOoo

Once they got home Harry remembered he forgot to tell them something.

"Oh, before I forget. Wizards have the ability to change into an animal." Harry said in the living room.

"I'm assuming you can do this?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." Harry said.

"Well don't leave us hanging. Show us." Emmett said.

Harry closed his eyes and suddenly a sleek black panther appeared before them. Everyone stared at the panther in awe. The panther was pitch black with bright green eyes and if you looked closely you could see a faded outline of Harry's lightening bolt scar. Harry walked around everyone letting them pet him. When Harry transformed back he was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I just wanted you all to know just in case you see me running around in the woods." Harry said.

"Thanks for the heads up." Emmett said.

"Hey you guys want to race?" Harry asked suddenly.

"How can you race? You can't keep up with us." Emmett taunted.

"I don't need to run. I can fly." Harry grinned. "Accio Firebolt X!" The broom zoomed down and into Harry's hand.

Emmett laughed. "You really think you can beat us on that?"

"I know I can." Harry said with a challenging gleam in his eyes.

Emmett scoffed.

"Don't believe me? You, me, Edward, and Jasper race."

"Your on. We can go to the border and back." Emmett said.

"What border?" Harry asked.

"We'll explain after the race. Carlisle and Esme will stand on the edge so you know where to go." Jasper said.

Harry shrugged. "Okay."

Alice giggled. Harry raised an eyebrow at her. She obviously knew who won.

Once outside Harry mounted his broom and kicked off the ground and hovered in the air. They looked at Harry in amazement. Carlisle and Esme raced to the border.

"They're there. Ready. Set. Go!" Alice yelled.

The boys zoomed off into the forest. Harry was laughing, it's been forever since he's ridden his broom. They zig zagged through the trees, the vampires jumping over logs and rocks. Emmett and Harry were neck and neck with Jasper and Edward close behind. They were the first to reach the border. They hit Carlisle's hand and zoomed back. Edward had fallen behind for tripping over a covered root causing the others to laugh. Emmett then stumbled a little and made Harry the leader. Jasper was three inches behind Harry. Harry looked back grinned then flattened himself on his broom and went faster. Harry saw the end of the forest and went even faster. Jasper still close behind. As soon as Harry reached the end he zoomed straight up into the air at a ninety-degree angle and hovered high above the trees.

The others soon came out of the forest and asked where Harry was. They girls pointed to the sky. They couldn't see the teen anywhere. They soon saw him. Harry was diving straight to the ground. They all gaped at him they were sure he was going to break something. At the last possible second Harry turned and was parallel to the ground and skidded to a halt.

"Are you trying to give us heart attacks?" Jasper gasped.

"Considering you're already dead, that's not possible." Harry grinned.

"Don't ever to that again!" Jasper yelled.

Harry just stared. "You were really worried for me weren't you?" He asked.

"Yes!" Jasper said.

Harry looked at his shoes. "Sorry. I used to do that all the time when I played in the matches. I didn't mean to scare you." He said quietly.

Jasper just pulled him into a hug. "Just don't do that again." He said.

"I won't."

Once Jasper let go Esme hugged him.

"Do you want something to eat?" She asked.

"Yea. Maybe you can tell me about that border now?" Harry asked looking at Carlisle.

"Of course."

Harry and the Cullens walked into the living room and Esme went to make Harry some soup.

"So what's up with the border?"

"You know we're vampires. On the other side of the border there are shape-shifters. They change into wolves. Huge wolves."

"They can change at will?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Anyways vampires and shape-shifters have strong noses. We smell wet dog and they smell…well I don't know what they smell. The shape-shifters are here to protect the humans from us."

"Don't they know you hunt animals?"

"Yes. But it doesn't matter to them they don't trust us. We have a treaty that states that they stay on their land and we stay on ours as long as we don't bite any humans." Carlisle explained.

"Ah. That's fair. I guess." Harry said. They chuckled.

"Just be careful. I have a feeling that Bella's going to tell them that you know." Carlisle warned.

"Don't worry they won't be able to hurt me." Harry reassured.

"Alright. Still be careful."

"Thanks." Harry smiled.

"So, Jasper. You going to tell me who your mate is yet?" Harry asked playfully. Emmett and Edward laughed. Rosalie and Alice smirked. Carlisle and Esme looked at Jasper shocked. Jasper glared at Harry.

"You know I can tell what your feeling right now. I can tell them if you want." Jasper shot back smirking.

Harry blushed. "I…uh…it's okay. Forget I asked." Harry looked down at his soup. Everyone chuckled.

"I didn't know you found your mate, Jasper." Esme said.

"Yea."  
"Did you tell them?" Carlisle asked.

"Uh no. Not yet."

The vampire parents shared a look. They hoped it was Harry. They liked the little wizard and would love for him to be part of their family.

"Well, make sure you do. Soon." Esme said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

True to Carlisle's word one of the shape-shifters saw Harry on a sunny day outside the school a week later.

"Are you Harry?" The boy asked.

"That depends, who are you?" Harry asked backing up.

"I'm Jacob Black." He said.

"Why are you here?"

"To warn you." Jacob said.

Harry sighed. "Yes I'm Harry. I'm assuming Bella told you about me?"

"Yea. Listen don't stay near the Cullens. They're dangerous. They could kill you." Jacob said trying to reason with the teen.

"You're one of those shape-shifters aren't you?" Harry asked tilting his head.

"How do you know?" Jacob asked.

"It's not hard to tell. You're extremely tall, muscular and your skin feels really hot." Harry explained.

"Oh. So you know why I'm warning you?"

"Yes. And frankly, I don't care. They've been really nice to me. Thanks for the warning though." Harry sneered and walked back to his class. He sighed a moment later. He really didn't like when it was sunny. He was lonely without the Cullens there.

ooOOooOOoo

When Harry walked into the house after school Rosalie asked, "Why do you smell like wet dog?"

Harry sighed again. "A kid names Jacob Black came to the school and warned me about you."

"I'm surprised they waited this long." Edward said.

"They probably waited until it was sunny because they knew you can't go to school in the sun." Harry explained.

"You're alright though?" Jasper asked.

Harry smiled. "I'm fine."

Alice came bouncing down the stairs. "There's going to be a thunderstorm tomorrow. We can play baseball." She said cheerfully.

"Where do you play baseball?" Harry asked.

"In a field in the woods. That way we can't be disturbed and no one would know what we're doing." Jasper explained.

"Oh. Sounds like fun. I want to play." Harry said smiling.

"Are you sure you can keep up with us?" Emmett challenged.

"I never said I wasn't going to use my magic." Harry smirked.

"You think you're little magic tricks can beat a vampire?"

"Shall I remind you of the race?" Harry asked. Jasper and Edward laughed while Emmett scowled. Harry just smiled.

"We'll see tomorrow." Emmett said then smiled.

ooOOooOOoo

That afternoon the Cullens and Harry drove out to the 'field.' They chose captains and chose teams. Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie and Alice were on one team. Jasper, Esme, Emmett, and Harry were on the other.

When Harry was up to bat he used his seeker skilled to see the ball coming at him. He hit the ball and put a little magic behind the swing causing the ball to fly as far as Emmett would have been able too. As Harry rounded Second base Esme said to Jasper, "You're mate's pretty special isn't he?"

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I didn't, you just told me." Esme laughed. Jasper just stared at her. He then shook his head in amusement.

"When are you going to tell him?" She asked.

"Soon."

Harry made it all the way home. Emmett was cheering then picked Harry up and put him on his shoulder. Harry laughed. Alice was about to pitch until she got a vision.

"There are vampires coming this way. They heard us playing." She said.

"Who is it?" Carlisle asked.

"James and his coven." Alice whispered.

About three minutes later the coven of three walked out into the clearing.

"We heard you playing and decided to come by." James said. The family surrounded Harry with Jasper next to Harry sending calming waves.

"We were just about to leave." Carlisle said.

"Can't you stay for one game?" Laurent asked.

"I guess."

As they were about to break up James caught wind of Harry's scent.

"Who's that boy with you?" He asked crouching ready to attack. The Cullens all crouched, Jasper standing in front of James.

Harry flicked his wrist and James' arm fell off. Everyone stared at James then at Harry. Victoria's eyes became black and tried to attack. Harry flicked his wrist again and severed her head. Laurent just put his hand up in surrender. James' was in too much pain to defend himself. The Cullens quickly ripped the limbs off James and Victoria and Harry set them on fire.

"Leave. Never come back to Forks." Harry sneered and Laurent ran. Harry had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked everyone.

"We're fine." Jasper said.

"Remind me never to get you angry." Emmett said. Everyone laughed.

"How about we continue playing." Harry suggested. Everyone agreed and the game continued.

Harry managed to hold his own against the vampires. Harry scored the winning run. Emmett wouldn't stop cheering.

When they got home Jasper decided to tell Harry that he was his mate.

"Hey Harry, can we talk for a sec?" Jasper asked.

"Sure."

They went outside.

"Get on my back. We're going to go somewhere where my family can't hear us." Jasper said.

Harry jumped onto his back and Jasper jumped onto a tree and started to climb. Harry had his face in Jasper's back and held on for dear life. Jasper sat on a high branch and placed Harry next to him.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Harry asked already blushing.

"You know how I dated Bella last year?" Jasper asked.

"Yea."  
"The reason I dated her was because I thought she was my mate." Jasper confessed.

"But she isn't." Harry said.

"No. I figured out who my mate was this year."

"Come on tell me. The suspense is killing me." Harry whined.

Jasper chuckled. "You're my mate Harry."

Harry stared at Jasper.

"Can you bring me back down?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Jasper said. He thought Harry was going to reject him. Once they were on the ground Harry attacked Jasper. Harry hugged Jasper like he was about to die. Jasper just stood there stunned. It took awhile but he finally wound his arms around Harry's waist.

"So you're okay with this?" Jasper asked.

Harry pulled back and smiled. "More than okay."

Jasper lightly kissed Harry and then they started walking back holding hands. When they got back they saw the whole family outside waiting for them. Harry and Jasper rolled their eyes.

"I should of figured Alice would see this." Harry mumbled causing Jasper to laugh.

Alice squealed and hugged them. Esme came over after and hugged them too.

"It's about time, Jasper." Emmett said smiling.

Jasper just rolled his eyes.

"Now Harry do try and be quiet with you're with Jasper. Remember we have better hearing." Emmett said.

Harry blushed harder and buried his head in Jasper's shoulder. Emmett and Edward laughed.

"Leave your brother alone." Esme said.

"Oh, Harry one other thing. Would you like to become a vampire?" Jasper whispered. Harry looked at Jasper and stared.

"Are you serious?" He breathed.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't."

Harry smiled and hugged Jasper. "I would love to."

"Really?" Jasper asked.

"Of course. When?" Harry asked.

"Well since you're a senior and this is the first time you're graduating mom's going to make a big deal out of it so how about after?" Jasper suggested.

"Okay. Wait what about the treaty?" Harry asked.

"We have a home in Alaska also. We move there is anyone suspects what we are." Edward explained.

"Have the Volturi found out about Harry yet?" Esme asked.

"I don't think so. I would of gotten an vision if they did." Alice replied.

"I wonder if I'm going to keep by magic." Harry said. "I hope I do. Wait what are the Volturi?"

"They're the leaders of the vampires. They live in Italy." Carlisle explained.

"Do any of them have special abilities?"  
"Yes. Demetri is the best tracker. Jane has the ability to cause pain. Alex can cut off all senses. Chelsea can loosen and tighten ties to the Volturi. Aro had the ability to see all you're memories if you touch him." Jasper said.

"What happens if they find out a human knows about your existence?" Harry asked.

"They would kill us." Carlisle said. There was no use in hiding it. Harry would have found out eventually.

"Oh."

"Don't worry. They aren't going to find out about you." Jasper reassured.

'_I hope you're right.' _Harry thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jasper and Harry kept their relationship private until after the holidays. Harry had a great Christmas that year. He gave Carlisle a magical medical book. He gave Esme a painting set and come canvases. Emmett got a football signed by some player he was talking about. Edward got a bracelet that allowed him to focus on a specific person for their memories. Alice got a sketchbook and a ton of art supplies. Rosalie received three pairs of earrings. Harry gave Jasper something similar to Edward's present but focused on the emotions. Harry also gave him a book on the wars in the magical world.

The first day back Harry and Jasper walked around holding hands. The rumors started flying faster than Harry's Firebolt X. They didn't care though. They were too focused on each other and the family.

Bella was a constant annoyance to Harry. She kept warning him and told him to listen to Jacob. Harry kept telling them that he knew what he was doing but they didn't believe him.

Soon it was graduation. Harry wouldn't sit still. He had to sit away from the Cullens sadly because Potter and Cullen were nowhere near each other in the alphabet. Harry cheered loudly for all of the Cullens even though they've done this a million times already. When it was Harry's turn the Cullens cheered the loudest. Esme would have been crying if she weren't a vampire. Throughout the time Harry was there he became part of the family. They drove up to Alaska two days after graduation.

"Are we there yet?" Harry asked.

"Almost there." Jasper said rolling his eyes. Harry asked that every hour.

"You said that an hour ago." He whined.

"Just stop asking me every hour and it will go by quicker." Jasper said chuckling.

Harry pouted but didn't saw anything. Jasper leaned over and kissed Harry's cheek.

"Hey. Eyes on the road." Harry said laughing. Jasper pulled back and continued driving.

About two hours later they were there. The house was identical to the one in Forks.

"So we'll change you tomorrow." Jasper said. "Let you get one more night of sleep."

Harry groaned, then yawned. Harry was carried up to Jasper's room and fell asleep curled around the vampire.

ooOOooOOoo

In the morning Harry woke up to Jasper kissing him.

"Mm I could get used to that." Harry said. Jasper chuckled.

"Nervous?"

"A little." Harry admitted.

"Don't worry that's natural. Do you want to do it now or do you want to eat first?" Jasper asked from atop Harry. Harry flipped them over and Jasper was lying on the bed with a playful smirk.

"Why don't we just get it over with." Harry suggested.

"If you're sure." Jasper said not even bothering to flip them.

"I'm sure." Harry said kissing Jasper again.

"They probably heard us so Carlisle will be here in…five seconds." Jasper said checking his watch. True to his word Carlisle came up with a syringe.

"Are you ready for this, Harry?" He asked once Harry was lying on the bed again.

"Yea." Harry swallowed. Jasper was holding onto his hand sending calming waves to him. Carlisle felt for the vein in Harry's wrist and placed the syringe in and injected the venom. Nothing happened for a moment for a moment until Harry let out an inhumane scream. Jasper just watched helplessly. Everyone downstairs just stopped what they were doing. They felt for the boy. Soon the screaming stopped and Harry just lay there. Jasper sat there all day never letting go of Harry's hand. When it was midnight Jasper felt Harry's skin harden and cool. He listened for a heartbeat and found none. Carlisle seemed to have also because he came up to the room a minute later.

"Isn't it supposed to take three days?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. I'm guessing that his magic sped up the reaction."

Five minutes later Harry slowly opened his eyes.

ooOOooOOoo

Pain. Horrible pain. That was all Harry felt for the first few hours. It was worse than the cruciatus curse. But as soon as it came it was gone. Harry could fell his heart slowing down to a stop, his skin becoming harder and cooler. He heard everything Jasper said to him. He didn't feel the pain anymore and thought it was over. He slowly opened his eyes.

ooOOooOOoo

"Harry? Are you okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Wha-?" He asked. His eyes focused and saw Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle in the room. "How long has it been?"

"A day." Emmett asked.

"Only a day?"  
"Yea. How do you feel?" Carlisle asked.

"Alright."

"Aren't you thirsty?" Edward asked.

"Now that you mention it a little." Harry said.

Jasper hadn't said anything yet. He was looking at his mate. His face was more defined, his hair was if possible darker, the glasses were gone and he was perfect.

"Jasper?" Harry asked bring Jasper out of his daze.

"Yea?"

"I asked if you wanted to go hunt with me."

"Oh sure." Jasper said and got up with Harry. They jumped out of Jasper's window into the woods.

"Just listen to the forest. Listen for the animals."

Harry stood still and closed his eyes. He listened to all of the noises. After a while he heard a bear in the distance. Harry took off in that direction. Jasper following. Once Harry was in sight of the bear he stopped.

"What do I do?" Harry whispered to Jasper.

"Let your instincts take over." Jasper said and stood back to watch his mate.

Harry crouched down and started to follow the bear. The sound of his footsteps muffled by the dirt. Once Harry was close enough he pounced. The bear tried to fight but Harry quickly pit into the jugular vein. Jasper had never realized how sexy hunting could be. Harry quickly drank from the bear and ran off again. This time Jasper ran next to Harry. The newborn refused to drink from any deer because of his father.

Once Harry and Jasper were done they started racing back to the house. About half way back Harry smelled humans and stopped. Jasper noticed and went back to Harry. The teen just stood there trying not to attack the people. After a minute Harry took off in the direction of the house. Jasper was quick to follow. When they emerged from the woods the Cullens were waiting for them.

"So, how'd it go?" Emmett asked.

"Good. Killed a bear first." Harry smiled.

"That's my little brother!" Emmett exclaimed and went to tackle Harry. The newborn was ready and flipped him over. Everyone laughed.

"I forgot that you're going to be stronger than me." He mumbled.

"Or maybe I'm just stronger than you in general." Harry replied sticking out his tongue.

"Not on your life." Emmett said.

"Great job Harry. Especially with the humans." Jasper said and kissed Harry in front of his family.

"Humans?" Carlisle asked sharply.

"Um…yea we were running back when I smelled humans." Harry said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes but you didn't even run towards them you just stood there." Jasper said proudly.

"Really?" Esme asked.

Harry nodded then found himself with his arms full of Esme.

"Congratulations." She said.

"Thanks." Harry smiled.

"We might be able to go back earlier than I thought." Carlisle said.

"Really?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes."

"Harry, did you keep your magic?" Emmett asked.

Harry tilted his head. "I think so." Harry flicked his wrist and Emmett flew into the air. "Yup I did." Harry said smiling.

"Put me down!" Emmett yelled.

Harry flicked his wrist and Emmett fell to the ground. Emmett growled and charged. Harry flicked his wrist again and Emmett ran into an invisible wall and fell backwards causing everyone to laugh.

The next two months went by in a blur. Harry adapted to vampire life very fast. Jasper and Harry's relationship grew. Harry would continue to show Emmett that he's stronger much to everyone's amusement. Harry would constantly race Edward around in the forest and would be dragged shopping by Alice and Rosalie. Harry would also tell Carlisle other aspects of the wizarding world, so naturally everyone knew.

They moved back that weekend and they thought nothing could go wrong. That is until Billy Black called from La Push. He heard about Harry and wanted to talk to the whole Coven.

They meet in the forest at the border.

"This is Harry, he's part of our Coven now." Carlisle said once everyone was there.

"You broke the treaty, you're not supposed to bite humans." Sam growled.

"Actually they can't bite humans in Forks. I was turned in Alaska. And I wasn't bitten they injected the venom, so they didn't." Harry sneered.

"They turned you?" A voice asked. Harry turned in the direction the voice. Bella Swan was standing there next to Jacob Black.

"Yes." Harry said calmly.

"But why? They wouldn't turn me and you haven't been here as long!" Bella yelled. She was pissed. They would turn him but not her it wasn't fair.

"True but I can read minds like Edward. You didn't care about Jasper or the family. You just wanted to become a vampire for selfish reasons." Harry sneered.

"You can't read my mind. It doesn't work for Edward." Bella said pointing to the vampire in question.

"Who said I read minds the same way Edward does?" Harry asked.

"You don't?" Bella asked.

"No."

"What are you?" Jacob asked talking for the first time.

"Can't tell you with her here." Harry said nodding her head towards Bella.

"Why?" Sam asked.

Harry sighed. He looked towards his new family. They just stood there silent. If needed they would interfere so no war breaks out. Jasper sent calming waves towards Harry who smiled in thanks.

"Because I can't."

"Harry?" One of the boys from the La Push pack asked.

Harry's head snapped in his direction.

"How do you know me?" Harry asked.

"It's me, Fred." The boy said walking forward.

Harry shook his head. "That's not possible. You died."

"No I didn't. At the final battle I saw that we were loosing and I went into a secret passage and blindly apparated and ended up here. I glamored to fit into the pack." Fred explained. The Cullens just looked from Harry to Fred. The La Push pack looked at Fred weirdly.

"Prove you're Fred." Harry said.

"My full name is Fred Guiden Weasley. I had a twin brother George. I have two younger siblings, Ron and Ginny and three older brothers, Percy, Charlie, and Bill. My parents were Molly and Arthur Weasley. George and me gave you the Marauders map in your third year. We interrupted your O. in fifth year with fireworks. I owned a shop called Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. The final battle was at Hogwarts and Neville killed Nagini. I left before I knew who ended the war. I'm assuming you because you're alive." Fred said.

"Take off the glamors." Harry said.

Fred waved his wrist and his red hair came back, he because taller and his eyes went back to brown. Harry would of cried if he could. The Cullens looked happy that Harry didn't loose everyone. The La Push pack just stared. Bella looked very confused.

"Fred?" Harry said weakly then ran and knocked Fred over. Sam growled and transformed. Harry looked up at the wolf. He grabbed Fred and ran back to the other side of the border.

"Was that really necessary?" Harry sneered.

Sam growled and lunged. Harry changed into a panther and Fred changed into a giant wolf. The Cullens went into a crouch waiting for an attack.

"I'm sure you can over look it just this once." Carlisle said. He really didn't want to start a fight.

Harry changed back and flicked his wrist. Bella or any members of the La Push pack save Fred wouldn't be able to talk about this.

"Chill Sam. Harry thought I was dead it was only natural." Fred said transforming back.

"Go ahead. You're fine." Jacob said.

Fred, Harry and Carlisle nodded and turned and ran off. Fred changed into a wolf to keep up. Harry wouldn't stop smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"How come you don't smell like wet dog?" Rosalie asked once they got to the house.

"Rose." Esme said. Harry laughed.

"I'm a wizard like Harry." Fred explained.

"I'm assuming you're one of Harry's friends?" Edward said. Fred nodded.

"Fred…how'd you get away. It was a blood bath." Harry asked.

"It was hard. I just stunned Rowle and I looked around for my family, you and any other Order member. All I saw were corpses. I saw you battling Voldemort at the end. I was about to go over but Malfoy and Bellatrix were in the way. They spotted me and I went down a secret passage way and blocked it. I ran to Hogemeade and apparated. I ended up in La Push and decided to blend in." Fred explained.

"But I saw you dead." Harry said.

"I transfigured one of the death eaters to look like me." Fred shrugged.

Harry just got up and hugged Fred again.

"Ha…Harry…air…" Fred gasped. Harry would have blushed if he weren't a vampire.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. So snake face is dead?" Fred asked.

"Yea." Harry said.

"I'm sorry I just ran." Fred said looking down.

"Don't worry about it. Oh everyone this if Fred Weasley." Harry introduced. "Fred, this is Esme and Carlisle Cullen the parents of the Coven. The bulky one is Emmett who is married to Rosalie. The other brown haired male is Edward who is married to Alice. And that's Jasper, my boyfriend." Harry said pointing to everyone.

Fred nodded his head. "Wait boyfriend?" Fred asked.

"Uh yea."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes." Harry smiled.

"Then that's all that matters. But you hurt him you deal with me." Fred said addressing Jasper. Harry would have blushed but he laughed regardless.

"I would never hurt him. And if I did I'm sure my family would get there first." Jasper said smiling.

"Good. And just to let you know Harry's innocent, if you get what I mean." Fred said winking.

"Fred!" Harry yelled and hid in Jasper's shoulder.

"What?" Fred asked whistling.

"I'm not that innocent anymore." Harry whispered knowing the vampires could hear him. They laughed at Fred's gaping mouth.

"I'm so proud of you!" Fred yelled and started to fake tears. He ran over and hugged Harry. The Cullens laughed.

"We don't need another Emmett." Harry said playfully. Emmett mock scowled while everyone else laughed.

"You're happy here though?" Fred asked.

"Yea, I really am. How about you down in La Push?" Harry asked.

"Me too. I hope we can see each other though without breaking that stupid treaty." Fred said.

"Same. Are you going to talk to the pack tonight?" Harry wondered.

"Yes. Sam is thick headed though so I don't know how well it's going to go." Fred sighed.

Harry and Fred talked well into the night. My 11 o'clock Fred had to get back to the Reservation. Transforming outside Fred ran into the night, Harry was watching the spot Fred ran into for a long time. Jasper came out around a half hour later.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Harry sighed and leaned on Jasper's shoulder. "Yea. It's just I've come to terms that my friends were gone and now one just pops up and he's an enemy to vampires to boot." Harry sat down on the ground with Jasper following.

"Why are you scared?" Jasper asked with a small smirk.

"I'm not." Harry denied.

"You do know I can feel your emotions." Jasper chuckled a little.

"Yea. Alright I guess I am." Harry whispered.

"Why?"

"It's this treaty. I mean before I wouldn't of cared about it. Now? I'm afraid it's going to push Fred and me apart just when we saw each other again. I can't loose him. Not again." Harry whispered playing with a blade of grass. Jasper just sat there quietly he didn't know what to say.

"The twins, Fred and his brother George, they were always there for me. When I was called Slytherin's heir. During the Tri-Wizard tournament, even my disastrous fifth year. No matter what happened they believed in me and always brightened the mood. When I heard that they died I didn't know what to do. They wouldn't have wanted me to be a 'stick in the mud' as they called it." Harry chuckled. "When the war ended I lost everyone. Call me a coward but I ran once it was over obviously to here. I'm glad Fred's alive but I'm angry that he just abandoned the war. I understand why he did, sort of. Now that Fred's here I can't help but think that someone else, anyone else did the same thing." Harry said now lying on is back and staring at the stars. Jasper's and Harry's linked together. Harry turned so his face was buried in Jasper's neck. "Don't ever leave me." He whispered.

"You're mine. Forever." Jasper said and started to card his hand through Harry's hair.

ooOOooOOoo

Down at the Reservation Fred wasn't having any luck.

"Why can't just change the treaty? They aren't going to hurt us. They drink from animals for God's sake!" Fred yelled.

"We don't know that! You know how hard it is for Jasper to be near humans!" Sam argued.

"And Harry is his mate and can calm him down." Fred shot right back. The rest of the pack was sitting at the table watching with baited breaths.

"And what if Harry isn't there?" Sam said smoothly.

"He will. Harry won't leave Jasper." Fred said with conviction.

"I still don't trust them." Sam said.

"Enough!" Jacob yelled slamming his hand on the table.

"Stand down, Jacob!" Sam commanded.

"No. I think it's about time I take my rightful place as the alpha of this pack." Jacob said standing inches from Sam.

"Is that a challenge?" Sam growled.

"It shouldn't be a challenge. I'm the rightful Alpha of the pack. But if you insist." Jacob said and walked outside and transformed into a large russet colored wolf. Sam ran out and transformed into a large black wolf. Jacob was only slightly smaller than Sam because he wasn't the Alpha at this point. The rest of the pack ran out and transformed also forming a wide circle around the Alpha.

Jacob and Sam circled each other their eyes never leaving each other. Emily, Sam's imprint, called the elders and they were soon there watching the fight. Sam took a chance and glanced at Emily. Jacob saw the opportunity and attacked, going for the leg. Sam leapt back and lunged. The two wolves met in the middle on their hind legs. Jaws snapping wildly, snarling from both wolves. They pulled back and began circling again. Sam had a slight limp and Jacob was flexing his jaw. Jacob lunged and caught Sam by the hind leg. They tumbled for a second until Jacob managed to pin the slightly larger wolf. Jacob clamped his jaw down onto Sam's neck waiting for him to yield. Sam tried to escape from the grip with Jacob only clamped down harder. Sam yielded after five minutes. Jacob let go and backed away and let out a long loud howl. The pack soon followed. Billy Black looked very proud of his son. The pack went behind trees to transform back and put clothes on.

"Dad? Can we change something about the treaty?" Jacob asked.

"Why?" Billy said gruffly.

"Because Fred knew Harry in England and they were best friends…brothers really. They can't meet on either land because of the treaty and I'm assuming making Harry stay away from you will drive in insane?" Jacob said directing the question towards Fred who nodded his head.

"I know Harry. If he wants to see me he's not going to let this treaty get in the way." Fred said.

Billy sighed and looked at the other elders. "We will talk to Carlisle tomorrow." Billy said. "Now I believe we should all go home and get some sleep."

ooOOooOOoo

The next day Carlisle got a call from Billy about the treaty.

"Let's go to the border guys. He wants us all there." He said.

"What's this about?" Harry asked.

"Jacob and Sam fought for Alpha and Jacob won." Carlisle said. Harry's eyebrows rose in shock. "Jacob wanted to change some things in the treaty. Apparently it was a fight about you and Fred." He said with a small smile on his face. Harry would have blushed if he could.

"Let's go. Race you guys." Harry said and took off. Emmett, Jasper and Edward quickly took off. Harry slowed down to run with the rest of the family. When the meet at the border Jacob and Billy were standing at the head of the pack. Everyone else flanked them on either side. Carlisle and Harry were in front this time. Jasper on the right of Harry, Esme on Carlisle's side. The others spread out.

"You wanted to talk to us?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"Whoa. Harry are you related to Snape in any way? You look just like him." Fred said chuckling.

Harry mock scowled. "No I'm not related. My training was taught by him." He said simply.

"Anyways." Jacob interrupted. "Yes. I talked to Fred and Billy last night. With some persuasion from Fred." Fred grinned. "We agreed that you are welcome on our land as long as a pack member is with you. Also you can't harm anyone on the Reservation. In return we are allowed on your land. Is that fair?" Jacob asked.

Harry looked at Carlisle.

"That's reasonable." Carlisle said to the pack. Billy and Jacob nodded their heads.

Fred ran from the pack and picked Harry up. Harry laughed.

"Race you." Harry said once Fred put him down. Fred transformed and ran after Harry. The Cullens watched Harry with smiles on their faces. Carlisle nodded in thanks to Billy and the family ran after their newest member.

"Hey, Harry can we talk for a second?" Fred asked once they reached the house.

"Sure."

They went back outside and Harry cast a silencio charm.

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to say sorry again. I know I shouldn't have fled but to be honest I was scared. For my family, you, everyone. George and I, we were running to the tunnel. I went down first and George was going to follow. A death eater saw us and exploded the exit; the rubble from above crushed George and trapped me in the exit. I had no other choice but to go forward. I know what you're thinking. No one else went with me. I do not blame you for any other deaths." Fred said unusually serious.

Harry's head snapped up. "How did you know that?" Harry asked.

Fred chuckled. "I know you. We've been friends since you were eleven. You don't honestly don't expect me not to know how you think." He said nudging Harry.

"You blame yourself for George's death, don't you?" Harry asked after two minutes of silence.

Fred's eyes welled with tears. "He should of gone first. I should have made sure the coast was clear. I should of never left the battle." Fred said chocking a little.

Harry put an arm over his shoulder.

"I can guarantee if it was you who died George would be saying the same thing." Harry said. "You're telling me not to blame myself so why do you? If you stayed both of you would of died. I know a way to keep George alive in memory." Harry said with a smile.

"How?"  
"It has to do something with a certain business I funded." Harry said.

Fred laughed. "Brilliant. But who do we prank?" He asked.

"I can think of a few people." Harry said smirking.

"Just protect me from you're family if they flip." Fred said.

"As long as you do the same. Oh, I think Rosalie and Sam are off limits. They would rip our heads off." Harry said.

"True."

"Wait there's a problem. How do we prank my family? They don't eat or drink anything besides blood and they hunt for the food so we can't do anything to the animals."

Fred's eyes lit up. He stared at Harry and he understood.

"Blood pops." They said together and high-fived.

"Dobby!" Harry called.

"What can I do for Master Harry and Wheezy?" The hyper elf asked.

"Can you get us two boxes of blood pops?" Harry asked.

"And a few boxes of Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans?" Fred asked. Harry raised an eyebrow. "What? The guys of the Rez would dare each other to eat one of them." Fred shrugged. Harry laughed.

"I missed you." Harry said.

"You too."

"Want to head back and scheme? We can go to my room." Harry suggested.

"Of course." They got up. Harry canceled the silencing charm and walked back.

When they walked back into the house Jasper asked, "What were you too doing?"

"Just talking." Harry said innocently. Too innocently.

"You and Fred feel happy ands smug. I can feel it. What are you two up to?" Jasper asked again.

"Nothing. We're going to talk in our room for a while." Harry said pecked Jasper on the lips and walked to their room ignoring the wolf whistle from Emmett.

Fred called Jacob to let him know he was staying over since it was one in the morning by the time Harry and Fred stopped scheming. Jasper would feel the smugness and happiness roll off Harry and Fred in waves. He had no idea what was in store for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Once the blood pops and beans came from Dobby, Harry and Fred locked themselves in Harry's room to 'drug' them. Once they were done Harry and Fred handed them to Harry's family. They gave Rose, Esme and Carlisle ones that weren't tampered with because Harry didn't want to do anything to his new parents and Fred didn't want his head chopped off by Rosalie.

"Do you guys want some blood pops?" Harry asked.

"What are they?" Emmett asked.

"They're pops that taste like your favorite blood." Harry explained. He handed them to his siblings and Fred handed them to Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie.

"What did you do to them?" Rose asked.

"Nothing." Harry said hiding his emotions and thoughts.

"Carlisle try it." Edward said.

Carlisle put the pop into his mouth and nothing happened. The kids shrugged their shoulders and copied their father. Harry and Fred just watched. Nothing happened for a moment then 'pop' the Cullen children changed into their favorite meal. Emmett changed into a large bear. Edward changed into a mountain lion. Jasper changed into a large stag. Alice changed into a doe. Carlisle, Esme and Rose just stared at them. Suddenly Rose burst our laughing. If you think about it, it's very ironic. Carlisle and Esme started to laugh a few minutes later.

"Did you do this, Harry?" Esme asked hands on her hips.

Harry sung back and forth on his heels. "Maybe."

"How long are they going to be like that?" Carlisle asked.

"They should change back in a second." Fred answered.

True to his word the siblings changed back.

"Harry?" Emmett said.

"Yes?" Harry put on the most innocent look he could muster.

"That look may work on Jasper but it doesn't work on me." He said. Jasper scowled at his brother.

"Don't kill me but yes it was." Harry said and dived behind Esme.

"That's not fair! No hiding behind mom!" Edward cried.

Harry stuck his tongue out at them. Esme shifted to the side and Harry was left in the open. Emmett took his chance and tackled Harry and the wrestling match began.

"Not in the house, boys!" Esme said.

"How about a deal?" Harry asked.

"Depends."

"If I beat you, Edward and Jasper on a one on three wrestling match you don't harm me. If you win then you're free to do whatever." Harry said.

The brothers looked at each other."

"Deal. But no magic." Jasper said.

"Fine."

Everyone moved out into the backyard to watch.

"Come on little bro. I'll let you take to first hit." Emmett said with a cocky smile on his face.

"Someone's cocky." Harry chuckled. "But, if you insist."

Harry ran forward and made it look like he was going to tackle Emmett. Emmett moved out of the way but at the last second Harry dropped down and knocked Emmett's feet from underneath him. Edward tried to tackle him but Harry heard the running and jumped into the air and Edward tackled Emmett. The two vampires were on the ground in a heap. It was just Harry and Jasper now.

"Come on Jasper. Now's not the time to be a gentleman to your mate!" Emmett called from the sidelines.

Jasper lunged at Harry's feet but the black-haired vampire just jumped out of the way. Harry whipped around and wrapped his arms around Jasper's neck. Giving him a quick kiss on the lips, Harry jumped away. Jasper was momentarily confused. Harry used that to his advantage and tackled Jasper. Harry sat on his stomach.

"I win!" Harry declared grinning. Suddenly Harry was on the ground and Jasper was on top of him. "I don't think so." Jasper said with a smirk.

"What are you going to do about it?" Harry asked.

"Ew, guys come on. Get a room or something." Fred said.

Harry would have blushed if he weren't a vampire. They both got up.

"Well, I still won." Harry said grinning.

The boys rolled their eyes.

"Whatever." Emmett mumbled. Harry just grinned more.

"How'd you do that though, Harry?" Alice asked.

"It was Fred's idea. I just provided what he needed." Harry shrugged.

"I hope you're going to do something on the wolves too." Rosalie said.

"Of course." Fred said grinning widely.

"Good." Rose said and dragged Emmett into the house.

"Just…don't do that again, Harry." Edward said and swept Alice off her feet, literally.

Harry turned to Jasper.

"What?" Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, aren't you going to sweep me off my feet?" Harry asked cheekily.

Jasper rolled his eyes but picked his up and carried his over his shoulder.

"That's not what I meant!" Harry cried. Jasper just laughed and walked into the house. Once he was out of his parent's eyesight he lightly slapped Harry on the ass.

"Hey!" Harry cried.

"Hush." Jasper said chuckling.

Jasper dropped Harry on their couch and shut the door. Harry grinned and put up silencing spells.

Downstairs the rest of the family was sitting doing whatever.

"You don't think…" Emmett said.

"Yup, I recognize Harry's magical signature. Well, I'm gonna go. The pack is probably thinking you killed me. Tell Harry I said bye and stay safe." Fred said chuckling. Emmett laughed at the innuendo.

"Will do." He said and saw Fred out.

Harry and Jasper weren't seen until late that night.

"So bro, what'd you do in your room?" Emmett asked when they came down.

"N-nothing." Harry stammered.

"Sure." Edward said smirking. Alice and Rose hit their husbands on the head.

"Leave them alone." Alice said.

"Yeah. It's kind of cute if you think about it." Rosalie said.

"Rosee." Harry whined burying his head in Jasper's shoulder.

Rose and Alice looked at each other then their husbands.

"One…Two…Three…" Alice mouthed. "Awww." They all said at the same time sounding sickly sweet.

"Leave you're brothers alone." Esme said smiling.

Harry huffed then smiled.

"You're off the hook bro, as long as I get to see what you do to the mutts. No offence, Fred." Emmett said grinning.

"No problem. And Deal."

ooOOooOOoo

"What are the blood suckers doing here?" Jacob sneered.

"Harry wanted to see where I live and he invited his family? Problem?" Fred asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No problem. Just Bella's here."

Harry groaned.

"This could be a good thing. Prank her too." Fred whispered.

Harry's frown turned into a grin.

"Hey, Jacob. Grab the pack. I have some treats here that you'll like." Fred said grinning.

"What is it?"

"Wizard candy." Jacob's eyes lit up.

"Meet outside my house." He said and ran off.

"Oh and don't tell Bella what they are!" Fred called after him.

When the pack plus Bella arrived at Jake's house they were confused why the vampires were there.

"Harry brought us some candy from where we're from." Fred explained.

The pack nodded they knew he meant the magical world.

"What are they called?" Seth asked.

"Bertie's Bots Every Flavor Beans." Harry answered.

"Like every flavor?" Embry asked.

"Up. Even got ear wax once." Harry grimaced and so did the pack.

"They have good flavors too, chocolate, vanilla, orange you name it." Fred said.

"So, anyone want one?" Harry asked holding out the box.

"Sure, toss me one." Jacob said.

Harry tossed him a yellow looking one. The two wizards charmed the box to heighten the taste to the dogs and keep the flavor on their tongues longer.

"Yuck, mustard." Jacob stuck out his tongue.

"Give me one!" Seth cried. Fred tossed him a green one.

"Yum, apple." Seth smiled and Jacob scowled.

"Hand them over." Embry called.

Harry handed him a dark green, grey, and pink one.

"YUCK!" Embry yelled spitting out the dark green one.

"What was it?" Jacob asked.

"Vomit." Embry shuddered. The vampires and wolves laughed.

"Can I try one?" Bella asked hesitantly.

Embry handed her the grey one.

After a moment Bella's face changed into a grimace and spit it out.

"Pepper. Belch."

Harry and the vampires snickered.

Jacob chuckled and kissed Bella's cheek.

"UGH! Why won't the taste go away?" Bella whined

"It takes a while." Fred said simply.

And that's how the rest of the night went. The wolves were daring each other to eat the beans. Harry, Fred and the Cullens were laughing the whole time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A year went by without the Volturi interfering with anything. The Cullens didn't think they knew that they turned Harry. The La Push Pack and the Coven became closer, as close as vampires and shape shifters can be, thanks to Harry and Fred. The two troublemakers would spend almost all say with each other switching between the Cullens and the Reservation. Though Fred was just another wizard with an animagus form of a giant wolf he found is imprint. The pack guessed that it was the wolf mind of Fred's animagus that chose that. Fred's imprint was Angela from Forks high school. They met when Bella invited her friends to meet the pack. Harry had been happy and even happier that it wasn't Jessica.

Harry and Jasper have been dating for a year and a half and they couldn't be more in love. The Cullens were ecstatic to have Harry part of the family when they first told them. The family stayed in Forks much to Harry's happiness. Harry had started to pick up the southern accent thanks to Jasper. Emmett found that highly amusing. Dobby brought the Coven different kinds of animal blood every week to try. Emmett had liked the elephant. Alice and Rosalie like the giraffe. Carlisle and Edward liked the lion. Esme still liked doe. Harry liked cheetah and Jasper liked polar bear. Harry had been very thankful of Dobby but very worried. He didn't want to little elf to harm himself.

Harry and Jasper were out in the woods sitting on the highest branch of the tree looking out over the water. Harry was leaning on his shoulder and Jasper had his arm around Harry's shoulder. They were content on just sitting there enjoying the view.

"Harry?" Jasper asked.

"Yea?"

"What do you say making this relationship official?"

"It is official." Harry was confused.

"Like more permanent."  
"Huh?"

Jasper chuckled as rolled his eyes. "You are clueless sometimes. We've known each other for a year and a half now. When I first saw you I just thought that you were the one for me. I always thought I was going to be alone forever. Now that you're here I don't want to let you go, ever. Now usually I would get on my knee but I fear I would fall."

"Are you asking me what I think you are?" Harry breathed though it wasn't necessary.

"If it's me asking to marry you then yes."

Harry jumped from the tree and Jasper followed.

"Harry? You-" Jasper never finished because Harry's lips were on his.

"Yes. I say yes." Harry was grinning like a Cheshire cat now.

Jasper chuckled and put a beautiful ring on his finger. It was silver with Harry and Jasper's birthstone on it. Simple but beautiful and Harry wouldn't have it any other way.

"Let's go back." Harry suggested. He was bouncing up and down excited.

When they got back Alice ran up to them.

"So, what did you say?" She asked bouncing up and down.

"No." Harry said with a straight face. Then he started to laugh. "Of course I said yes."

Alice hit him upside the head. "Don't do that." She whined.

"If you used your sight you would have seen me doing that." Harry grinned.

"Congratulations you two." Esme said coming over to hug them.

"Don't hurt him little bro." Emmett said addressing Harry.

"He couldn't hurt me if he tried." Jasper scoffed.

"Oh, really?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Alice. You have free reign on the wedding. I get veto power for guests, theme or color or whatever you call it and anything that would make one of us look girly." Harry said.

"Yay! You know Harry's more reasonable than any of you." Alice said.

"That's because he hasn't known you long enough yet." Emmett said.

Harry and Jasper laughed at Alice's pout.

ooOOooOOoo

It was a month before the wedding. Alice was busy making plans and Harry was getting annoyed that he didn't know anything. Jasper kept pointing out that it was his fault, which caused Harry to hit him, then agree much to Edward and Emmett's amusement. Esme was busy looking up recipes for the humans that were invited. Alice knew that Harry wanted a small wedding but that didn't mean it didn't have to look beautiful. There were only twenty guests. The La Push pack and their imprints, the Cullens obviously and two of Angela's friends that Harry liked.

Jasper hadn't used his power so much in his life before. He had to calm Harry's nerves. Make Alice less bouncy and make the guys less afraid of their mates except Carlisle of course. Most of the time he had to hide from everyone besides Harry because the emotions were too high for him.

ooOOooOOoo

The day of the wedding Harry was pacing his room much to the amusement of Edward and Emmett. They decided to come in to give him tips on how to handle Jasper for the rest of his life.

"Ready?" Esme asked walking into the room.

"Yea."

"You look wonderful." Esme said, she would be crying if it were possible.

"Thanks." Harry hugged her.

"Don't get cold feet now little bro." Emmett said.

"Oh please. I heard Edward and Jasper had to drag you out of the room for your tenth wedding." Harry said.

"How'd you know about that?" Emmett grumbled.

"I didn't. You just told me." Harry grinned and Edward laughed. Emmett playfully pushed him out of the room.

"Now have you." He called.

"Yes but it's my first wedding so it's default really." Harry said grinning.

"Let's go boys." Esme called.

The wedding was beautiful. Harry and Alice agreed on a silver and black theme. Harry and Jasper's vows brought some tears from the non-vampire girls. Harry wouldn't tear his eyes away from Jasper's. They decided to do this one the muggle way.

"I now pronounce you Harry and Jasper Potter-Black-Hale. You may kiss." The official said.

Harry and Jasper kissed and they chucked when they heard the catcalls from the la Push pack.

The reception was beautiful. Fred, Emmett, and Edward said some speeches. Harry would have been a red tomato if he were human. They shared their first dance then they got separated. More like getting dragged away by their sisters.

When the humans went home Fred launched his fireworks into the air. The sound and view was only visible to the La Push pack and the Cullens.

Harry and Jasper spent their honeymoon on Esme Isle. They swam, hunted and snorkeled (being a vampire has its perks). They visited some sights in Brazil and all over South America. Mostly rain forests. They had fun hunting the exotic animals and running through and in-between the trees. The bugs Harry could of done without however.

They spent a good month down in South America. When they came back it was like they never left.

* * *

I'm horrible at writing Weddings and honeymoons. Sorry!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine

Chapter 9

It had been 100 years of Harry being a vampire and the Volturi were none the wiser. Fred aged like any normal wizard was still alive even though Angela died at age 90. Harry and Jasper were has happy as could be. The Cullens continued their normal routine of moving but they would often travel more thanks to Harry. They even went to England. Harry deemed to safe enough because most people from the war wouldn't remember him.

Now they were sitting in the Forks High School cafeteria for the millionth time.

"Don't you ever get bored of doing this all the time?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Rosalie answered.

"Who are they?" They heard someone ask.

"They're the Cullens and Hales. Keep to them mostly. The two blondes are Jasper and Rosalie Hale. The petite girl is Alice Cullen. The bulky one is Emmett Cullen. The one with black shaggy hair is Harry Cullen and the other male is Edward Cullen."  
Harry pouted. "My head's not shaggy."

Everyone laughed. "If you say so." Jasper said smiling.

"Don't get your hopes up though." They heard the girl talking again.

"Why?"  
"They're all together like dating together. Alice and Edward, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Harry. Esme and Carlisle Cullen adopted them all. Carlisle is a doctor and Esme designs houses. Jasper and Harry probably got desperate and just decided to date each other."

"Have something to tell me, Jasper?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, not a thing."

"So you weren't desperate?" Harry asked innocently.

"Not at all."

The rest of the day went by well until they got to Biology at the end of the day.

"What's wrong?" Harry whispered.

"That girl, Melissa I think, she's my singer." Jasper groaned.

Harry flicked his wrist at the girl.

"Better?"

"Yes much, thank you. What did you do?" Jasper asked.

"I made it so she doesn't smell at all." Harry explained.

"Thank you. What would I do without you?"

"You'd have to move a lot more often." Harry said grinning.

"That's true."

Harry smiled as the Biology teacher started talking. The war, his friends and the order were somewhere deep inside Harry's mind. The last 100 years had made up all the time he had in hell as a child. Life was good and he could spend it with Jasper forever.


End file.
